ogamefandomcom-20200223-history
Sensor Phalanx
The Sensor Phalanx, only buildable on a moon, is one of the most useful buildings in the game. For 5,000 Deuterium, you can scan a planet with the Phalanx, and fleets in flight towards and sometimes away from the planet will be shown, together with their complements of ships and time of arrival. This allows a player to send his fleet to attack few seconds after the target fleet gets back, leaving not enough time for it to be saved again. Sensor Phalanxes are also useful when attacking another player. When attacking another player, the person being attacked can see the attacking fleet coming in. Often, the person being attacked will "ninja" the attacker, or, move a sizeable fleet to the target so that it arrives seconds before the attacking fleet, destroying it, and turning the attacker's fleet into debris. A Sensor Phalanx can be used by the attacker to see if the target is moving a fleet in an attempt to "ninja" the attacking fleet, and the attacker can then decide to call off the attack if need be. Before moving your fleet to a new area, it is important to be aware of nearby moons. You can find out the ranges of other peoples phalanx by espionaging their moons. It should be noted that when another player sensor phalanxes you, there is no in-game message or any message at all notifying you. The only way you could tell that you have been sensor phalanxed is if you see an attacking fleet coming at you within seconds of your own fleet's return. Sensor phalanxes can only give information about the return time and location of a fleet, not where it is heading. In this sense, it is possible to avoid sensor phalanxes by stationing your fleet on a moon, and then fleetsaving from the moon (i.e. to a debris field, the safest possible fleetsave). What a Sensor Phalanx Can See (if you scan the targetplanet of the fleet/ the homeplanet of the fleet) - attacking fleets (ACS too) - trading fleets - fleets on deploymission - spying fleets - fleets with the mission hold (ACS) (if you scan the homeplanet of the fleet) - fleets heading to a DF - fleets heading to a moon - fleets coming home - fleets with moondestruction-mission - fleets on colonise-mission - fleets coming back from a hold-mission/ combined attack (ACS) What a Sensor Phalanx Can´t See (if you scan the targetplanet) - recalled deployfleets <-----------Those are normally invisible, but it seems like there´s a bug @ .org, so sometimes they aren´t!!! - fleets heading the planets DF - fleets heading the planets moon - fleets flying to their homeplanets (if you scan the homeplanet) - recalled deployfleet Formulas Key: L = Sensor Phalanx Level R = Number of solar systems (in both ways) that can be scanned Phalanx Solar System range = R = ( L^{2} ) - 1 This range is valid towards both sides to the left and to the right of your moon's coordinates. (Note : With level 1 only the solar system that your moon is in can be scanned.) Practical Upward Limits You can scan every planet in an entire galaxy with a sensor Phalanx of level 16. However, your moon will need to be in the range of X:244:X - X:255:X. A Sensor Phalanx of level 23 will be able to scan the entire galaxy no matter where your moon is located. Unfortunately, a level 16 Sensor Phalanx would need 655 million metal and deuterium , 1.31 billion crystal and would take about 5 years and 7 months to build with a level 15 Robotic Factory. On the other hand, building a level 23 Sensor Phalanx would need 83.8 billion metal and deuterium , 167.7 billion crystal and would take slightly more than 547 years to build with a level 20 Robot Factory. In addition to this, one should keep in mind the cumulative costs and times of building a level 23 Sensor Phalanx with a level 20 Robot Factory. They are as follows: Metal: 167.772 billion Deuterium: 167.772 billion Crystal: 335.544 billion Time: 1094 years, 4 months and 27 days The practical upward limit to the Sensor Phalanx is level 8. It takes 2.56 million metal and deuterium, 5.12 million crystal and can be built by a level 10 Robot Factory in just under 2 weeks (11 days). A level 8 Sensor Phalanx would allow you to scan 63 systems to either side of its location, giving you 126 systems to scan. See Also *Moon Category:Buildings A level 8 Sensor Phalanx would allow you to scan 63 systems to either side of its location in addition to the system it is located in, giving you 127 systems to scan.